


pronouns

by gleekischic



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Glee - Freeform, Glee Season/Series 04, Neopronouns, Oneshot, a couple mentions of transphobia, basically me projecting my headcanons, fae/faer pronouns, glee season four, marley realising fae is enby, there is a lack of marlique in this fandom and it offends me, they’re besties but then kiss kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekischic/pseuds/gleekischic
Summary: marley knows that fae doesn’t feel the way fae is supposed to. can unique help faer with that?
Relationships: Marley Rose/Unique Adams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	pronouns

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of marlique in this fandom offends me so here you go :)  
> i have MANY headcanons so just wait  
> i don’t own any of these characters they all belong to fox and the glee writers whom i am not affiliated with in any way so don’t sue me

marley always knew fae felt... different. 

growing up, it was always 'girl' this and 'girl' that. faer mother, millie, would always say, 'don't you want something more girly? all the other girls your age wear dresses and skirts!' and the answer was no. no fae didn't want something more girly. fae wasn't a girl. so why was that so hard to come to terms with?

-

hooooly shit. so now fae liked girls too? apparently so. as fae walked into mckinley on faer first day, to say fae was nervous was an understatement. fae had heard things about this school, a lot of them were good, but with everything good comes something terrible so... that's what fae THOUGHT anyway, til fae saw the most beautiful girl fae'd ever seen (in her humble opinion) walking towards faer. 

"hi! i'm unique adams." she said as she stuck her hand out towards marley, who, at this point, was 99% sure fae had grown literal heart eyes. marley took her hand and shook it, still shocked by how pretty the girl was. "i'm marley rose," fae said with a small smile "you're like.. really pretty."  
"well aren't you a sweetheart! you're absolutely stunning, if i do say so myself." unique responded, and marley's heart just about exploded in faer chest. 

-

after math, (which, to marley's absolute sadness and despair, fae did not have with unique) fae walked into the cafeteria and saw her mom serving food to, OH MY GOD, marley thought, unique. as fae walked closer, fae realised that unique was.. crying?  
"hey hey hey, what's wrong?" fae asked, waving a quick hi to faer mom and walking unique to the nearest table to sit.  
"i just don't understand why they don't see me as a girl," unique whispered, the pain evident in her voice, "just because i wasn't born as one biologically, doesn't make me any less of one. why can't the stupid bigots at this school get that into their thick skulls?"  
marley pulled unique into a tight hug and rubbed her back. 'she's trans?' fae thought to faerself, 'maybe i could talk to her about the way i feel, no one else here will understand.'  
"look at me." fae said once they weren't hugging anymore, "just because they don't see you as a girl does NOT mean you aren't one. you're honestly one of the most beautiful girls i've ever seen, i promise you that. i am so sorry that the people here make you feel that way. but i can assure you that you have a friend in me and i will be here to fend off anyone who says anything bad to you. i know you don't need someone to fight your battles, but it's always better to have someone by your side, right?" unique sniffed and nodded a 'yes', tears filling her eyes once more. "you really think i'm beautiful?" she asked.  
"i think you're more than that."

-

a few weeks went by and marley and unique got closer and closer, and marley's feelings got stronger and stronger. fae really really liked unique and fae wanted something to come of this, but first fae needed to figure faerself out, because that feeling was also growing stronger. after a long time of debating it in her own head, fae decided. fae was going to talk about this 'feeling' with someone. and that someone was unique.

unique felt her phone ding as she was watching sugar rush on her laptop.

hey <3 wanna come over and watch a movie or something? i have snacks :D -m

sure! i'll be there in like ten minutes! btw, we're watching mamma mia. <3 

-

marley's heart fluttered when fae heard faer doorbell ring, half because of the obvious, duh, faer crush? watching a movie with faer ? and half because fae was absolutely terrified of the conversation fae knew fae and unique were gonna have. marley opened the door to unique and blushed straightaway- something fae did every time fae saw unique- and whispered a "hi." as unique walked in.  
"hey! are you hot? you're a little red.."  
"what? uh no i uh i was just uh doing my makeup and i put a little too much blush on that's all!" marley replied, knowing full well that fae didn't even own makeup, let alone wear it.. ever. unique, however, didn't seem to catch on to the lie and just giggled it off.  
"is mamma mia ready?"  
"oh you bet it is."

-

after watching like half of the movie and singing along with unique, which, by the way, made her heart bounce around in faer chest like mad, marley finally decided that fae was going to bring up faer... situation. situations. plural. both of them.  
"hey unique?" fae said quietly, trying desperately to think of how fae was going to put faer feelings into words.  
"yeah?" unique said, averting her attention from the movie to marley.  
"how did you know that you weren't the gender everyone assumed you to be?" fae almost whispered.  
"well, i can't remember the exact moment when it clicked, i feel like i always just knew that i wasn't a boy. i always dressed differently, more feminine, in middle school, and when the boys would call me 'she' as a way to insult me, my heart would actually do flips. it just felt right. so i went home, and i spent hours researching. trying to find out what this feeling was. and then it clicked. i was transgender. i no longer wanted to go by he/him, or be known as a boy. eventually i told my parents, i started going by unique, and the rest is history. it's all about acknowledging what makes you feel like you. and whatever that is, is completely valid."  
marley looked at unique in utter awe. how one person could be SO brave, fae had no idea.  
"you're so brave. really, you are, and i'm so glad that you've found yourself. i'm so proud of you." marley said, speaking from the bottom of faer heart. "and unique? i think i- i think. ah fuck. i think- i think i'm non binary." fae looked up at unique with tears in faer eyes, hoping to see a positive response. what fae wasn't expecting, was to be engulfed in a hug by unique, who whispered "i'm so proud of you." into faer hair. when they finally stopped hugging, fae spoke again. "i wanna talk about... pronouns. i've tried they/them and it just doesn't feel.. right? you know? and neither does she/her. i don't know i just wish i had something which would make me feel... content?"  
"have you ever heard of neopronouns?" unique asked softly.  
"no, i haven't, what are they?"  
"there are so many! and they're just other pronouns which you may feel more of a connection to than just they/them.", unique said, as she pulled out her phone to look for a list of neopronouns for marley.  
"so we have, xe/xem, jhey/jheir, fae/faer.."  
"wait what was that last one?" marley said, faer heart fluttering yet again.  
"fae/faer. do you like those? let's try them! i love marley alot, fae are very beautiful and faer voice is incredible." unique said, looking directly into marley's eyes.  
"i love it- i- it feels- it feels perfect. they're perfect." marley literally cried, tears streaming down faer face, "and, for the record, you're beautifuller. and talenteder."  
"okay one, those aren't words. two, i'm so so so glad that you're happy now. are you? happy?"  
"i'm beyond happy. i really am." marley said as unique pulled fae into yet another hug. as they both slowly pulled back, marley said, "this feels like the part in a movie where the main characters like, kiss." marley said shyly.  
unique giggled and pulled marley in and did exactly that. and what can i say? fireworks.


End file.
